Billy's Tutor
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Billy gets grades lower than usual and receives help from the likes of Jimmy Neutron due to a court order on the part of meddling with Grim's affairs?
1. Lower Grades Than Usual

Billy's Tutor

Chapter 1: Lower Grades Than Usual

As Billy sat in Principal Goodvibe's office, he knew he was in trouble, but not so much like this before. He had never gotten anything lower than a "D" or an "F", but from the looks of it, it seems he could have sunk lower than an "F". After he waited, Principal Goodvibes came into the room with Billy's parents. His mother didn't seem to have a happy face, and had the same look when it was the first time she met Grim.

"Calm down dear, otherwise you'll have one of your episodes again and this time I'll have to be sending you to the Center of the Earth to spend time with Aunt Sis" said Harold.

"I can't believe Billy got an F minus, I don't think it was ever possible?!" cried Gladys.

"I'm afraid it is" replied Principal Goodvibes who sat down on his chair and showed Billy's parents two chairs they could sit down, "Billy's test scores are some of the lowest in not just the city, the state or the country, but for the entire world. Even someone who is mentally disabled could score better than Billy."

"It's true Harold!" cried Gladys as she weep over Harold's shoulders, "Even a mentally ill individual could do better than our son!"

"But there is still hope for your son" added Principal Goodvibes as he signaled in Grim and Mandy to come in, "I believe Grim has someone in mind to tutor the likes of your son."

"You mean Mandy is going to be my tutor?" asked Billy.

"No, I'm not" replied Mandy, "I have often dealt with your moronic behavior for quite enough."

"Yea, we all have been quite tired in dealing whatever stupid thing you do around these parts" said Grim.

"But who's going to be Billy's tutor?" asked Harold, "I mean, I sure am not going to pay for a so-called expert to teach my son."

"Don't worry Harold" said Grim, "I have already arranged everything for you, and also for the likes of Principal Goodvibes so that he won't have to no longer waste the school's money on Billy, I have hired a genius who meddled with the fabric of life itself, and I also sued him in underworld court. As part of the plea bargain, he is to do whatever I order him, sort of like what happen what Billy and Mandy did to me, except I'm the one who's wearing the other shoe."

"So when is this genius going to come and teach my son already?" asked Harold.

"He's running a bit late" replied Grim as he looked at his watch, "but I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later."

Before they knew it, Principal Goodvibes heard a strange rocket noise coming out from the window.

"Just what the heck is that sound?" asked Principal Goodvibes as he went to the window and opened it, "I don't remember the military or NASA scheduling some sort of launch here in Endsville."

Before Principal Goobvibes knew, he swore he saw a boy with a strange hair-do and a robotic dog on a rocket heading straight toward his office. Goodvibes ran for cover as the boy with the strange hair-do and the robotic dog crashed right into his office.

"There' something you don't see everyday, a boy with some sort of weird hair-do and a robotic dog," said Mandy.

"What's the meaning of this?!" cried Principal Goodvibes who dusted himself off from all the rubble that use to be part of his office.

"This is the genius I was talking to you about, the one who had some sort of an invention that made mummies in Egypt came to life" replied Grim.

"Oh, Billy's tutor" said Principal Goodvibes, "welcome to Endsville. What's your name btw?"

"Jimmy Neutron" replied the boy, "and this is my robotic dog-Goddard."

"Well, I'm pretty sure between the damages you cause and the sort of grades Billy gets the school deals with, fixing what you destroyed should be the least of our worries" said Principal Goodvibes.

"Don't be so sure about it Goodvibes, Billy may have the brains that even a mentally challenged person could beat, but I had to deal with Jimmy Neutron over here in underworld court for meddling into my affairs" said Grim.

"Why didn't you take us to underworld court when you had the chance?" asked Mandy.

"My lawyer says I became under contract, but now Jimmy over here is under mine" replied Grim as he then laughed after that.

"So this must be Billy I was told to be tutoring" said Jimmy as he turns to Billy.

"That's right" added Principal Goodvibes, "I think with all the sort of inventions you have created, you are bound to find a solution to the matter of Billy's unfortunate idiocy."

"Well, let's get cracking at it then" said Mandy as she got up from her seat along with Grim and Billy's parents.

"Yea, let's put your genius to work" added Grim to Jimmy.

As they left the principal's office, Jimmy arrived at Billy's home and notice everything was a mess, he was even disgusted with Billy's room.

"How could you stand associating with someone like this?" asked Jimmy to Grim.

"Hey, I was under their contract when those two forced me to a game of limbo and cheated by calling the sick hamster I was going to reap on me" replied Grim, "but you're under mine contract now for meddling into my affairs with your so-called science."

"Fine, I'll work with what I have" replied Jimmy as he got Goddard into Billy's room and ordered to clean it up.

"Now if I only had a robotic dog like that to do all of mine choirs Mandy has forced me to do" said Grim, "wait a second, I do since you are under mine contract."

"You can't use my dog to do your choirs!" cried Jimmy.

"Court order" replied Grim as he showed Jimmy the papers from the judge, "come on Goddard, once you finish with Billy's room, I got some stuff to clean up at Mandy's."

Goddard barked after finishing up cleaning Billy's room and left the scene with Grim, but only after Billy arrived to find how clean his room is.

"Wow, I can see myself even on the floor" said Billy with quite amazement.

"Let's just get down to business Billy" said Jimmy, "I have been ordered by the underworld courts because of my meddling into the Grim Reaper's affairs with my inventions of science to help you get from an F minus all the way up to a passing C grade at the very least. So are you going to make this easy on the both of us?"

"You're hair is shaped weird" said Billy who wasn't even listening to what Jimmy had to say.

"How does the Grim Reaper and his master Mandy have to deal with you everyday" sighed Jimmy as he shook his head.


	2. Messing with Inventions

Chapter 2: Messing with Inventions

While Jimmy was trying to understand Billy's complete idiocy, Grim was busy using Goddard to do most of his choirs while Mandy was away at school. As Grim began to relax on the sofa while watching television, he noticed a box of some sort of strange antics on the floor that belonged to Jimmy Neutron. As he got up from the sofa, he walked over to the box and pulled out what looked like a strange disk with stripes shaped in a circle.

"Just what the heck is this do-hickey?" asked Grim to himself as Goddard came toward him with a visual answer as that sort of device was known as the Hypno Disk.

"You mean I can use this and hypnosis anyone I want?" asked Grim to Goddard as he barked back at him with a positive tone, then Grim began to laugh, "Time to have someone other than a robot like you do my choirs. No offense though, you do a pretty good job of the choirs Mandy assigns me. But who should I target?"

Goddard barks as Irwin happens to walk right by the house to see if Mandy is home.

"The perfect target" laughed Grim as he picked up the Hypno Disk and walked toward Irwin, "say Irwin, how about you want to do a few things for Mandy?"

"Oh, that would ever be such a grand thing to do" replied Irwin.

"Well, how about starting right about now in doing mine choirs!" laughed Grim as he took out the Hypno Disk and used it on Irwin.

"I'll obey your orders" replied Irwin in a hypnotic state.

"Now go scrub those toilets" said Grim, "I don't think even Goddard here wanted to touch it."

"Yes" said Irwin as Goddard handed him some toilet cleaning tools in a hypnotic state, "for Mandy I will scrub the toilets."

"And when you're through with that" said Grim, "why not take out the trash, Billy threw something very foul and I doubt even the robot dog even dared to touch it. Now let's see what other sort of do-hickey things does this master of yours has invented."

As Grim dug through the box filled with Jimmy's inventions, he came across of a strange controller that looked very similar to a remote control for the television.

"This thing has already been invented" said Grim as he showed to Goddard, "I thought your master was a genius."

Goddard responded by showing another visual image of the invention of how it can send people back into time, but also freeze time, and make things big and small.

"Hmm, a universal remote" said Grim as he was studying the visual, "an interesting and impressive invention I might say even for someone like me as the Grim Reaper. Now who should I give this device to?"

"High Grim!" shouted a voice familiar to him, "What's that you got there?"

As Grim turned around, he noticed it was Billy's "son" Jeff the Spider coming to visit his "father".

"Oh, I there Jeff, this is just one of the many inventions I have been looking over from that boy genius who played with life and death in Egypt and now he's attempting to get Billy's grades up to at least a C" replied Grim.

"Wow, a robot dog" said Jeff as he notice Goddard, "I thought they had these things in Japan when I traveled there with my spider friends. Can I keep him?"

"Uh, that's Goddard, Billy's tutor's robotic dog" said Grim then he hands Jeff the universal remote, "but you can probably enlarge some of your spider friends for Billy to see."

"Wow, thanks a bunch Grim" said Jeff as he left the scene with the universal remote.

Goddard barked with quite urgency toward Grim as he was misusing his master's inventions.

"That was just Jeff" said Grim, "I only showed him how to enlarge his spider friends so that he can use them to scare the living daylights out of Billy and freeze that frame so that I can take a picture of that."

Goddard barked again about Grim using the Hypno Disk on Irwin.

"But Irwin loves doing things for Mandy, willingly or unwillingly" replied Grim.

The robotic dog barked again, but this time with an added growl at Grim.

"Okay, okay" said Grim as he placed the Hypno Disk back in the box with Jimmy's other inventions, "I won't mess around with Jimmy's inventions anymore, got it."

As Grim and Goddard left the scene to do more choirs, Harold, Billy's father came into the scene who wanted to borrow the lawnmower from Mandy's parents.

"Hello, I came here to borrow the lawnmower" said Harold as he entered the scene, then he noticed the box of Jimmy's inventions just lying on the floor, "just what the heck are these do-hickey things." Then he picked up the box of Jimmy's inventions and began to leave the scene, "oh well, I'm probably sure I can think of something to do with these things."

Meanwhile as Harold was busy preparing to use Jimmy's inventions, Grim and Goddard were quite unaware of the situation, along with also Jimmy who was busy trying to tutor Billy to get his grades up from being better than an F and a D.

"Billy, do you even know how to do even the most basic form of math?" asked Jimmy who was having quite some trouble with Billy.

"Just what the heck is math?" asked Billy.

"This is going to take quite some time" sighed Jimmy, "okay, let's at least move onto history. Can you at least tell me who was America's first President?"

"Hmm, let me think, let me think, no it can't be the guy on the cereal box, it can't be that actor from Austria" replied Billy as he tried as best, "oh I know, it was my dead fish Little Porkchop!"

"I can't take this anymore!" cried Jimmy as he slammed the ruler right on Billy's desk breaking it, "You make my friend Sheen back at Retroville look smarter!"

"Please Mr. Boy with crazy hair-style" said Billy, "I can change, just give me a shot."

"Hmm, I think one of my inventions could help you to make you at least an average intellectual-like minded person" said Jimmy, "I know, if I reverse my invention the Brain Drain into making you at least being able to get an average C, my stay here will be over and my contract with the Reaper will be null and void."

"Say, how come you never thought about that before?" asked Billy then he began to make his usual stupid laugh, "Guess you're not a major genius after all."

"Come on, just follow me back to Mandy's house" replied Jimmy, "Hopefully your friend Grim hasn't done anything with any of my inventions, or I'll make sure the court will reverse the contract onto him."


	3. A Serious Problem

Chapter 3: A Serious Problem

As Mandy was finished with what she had to do at school, she walked toward her house and notice Billy's dad-Harold was carrying a bunch of junk in some sort of box.

"Say, just what the heck are you carrying?" asked Mandy to Harold.

"Oh, you mean these do-hickey things I found just?" asked Harold.

"Did those come from Grim's trunk?" asked Mandy.

"Heck no, they were just lying down on the floor" replied Harold, "I asked your mom or dad if I could borrow the lawnmower again, but I think I can probably find something in this box of junk I just found to do my deeds."

As Mandy still wanted to know what was in the box, as she kept on asking Harold questions, Jimmy and Billy had arrived at her house before her. Jimmy looked around to try to find any of his inventions he had laid on the floor in a large box he had.

"Just what are you doing here?" asked Grim to both Jimmy and Billy, "I thought you were suppose to do the court order and tutor Billy over here from doing anything stupid."

"I'm trying to find my invention known as the Brain Drain and reverse the effect on Billy into making him at least average" said Jimmy.

"But isn't that cheating?" asked Grim.

"You use your powers all the time to help Billy and Mandy out, why should you lecture me what to do?" asked Jimmy.

"You have a point" replied Grim as he went back on the sofa with Goddard finished with whatever demands Grim had to offer.

"Have any of you seen my box of inventions?" asked Jimmy as he began to search everywhere in the room, "I swore I just left it here."

"Oh that?" asked Grim.

Goddard then barked alerting Jimmy that the Grim Reaper had fooled around with some of his inventions.

"You mean you used some of my inventions without my permission?!" cried Jimmy to Grim.

"I only wanted to see what they did" replied Grim, "I tested that Hypno Disk on Irwin doing all of my chores, and handed over some remote to Jeff, Billy's so-called spider son."

"You handed over the Universal Remote to a spider named Jeff?!" cried Jimmy, "Just who the heck is this Jeff anyway?"

Suddenly Jeff came in with at least three other large spiders just his size.

"Hey dad, just dropped by to say hello" said Jeff.

Billy quickly responded by screaming and raced toward the sofa and dove under the pillow cases of the sofa trying to hide from Jeff.

"You must be Jeff, are you not?" asked Jimmy.

"And who might you be?" asked Jeff.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron, I'm suppose to be your so-called dad's tutor" replied Jimmy.

"And he's under contract from me" added Grim.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have a remote control of some sort with you?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh this thing here?" asked Jeff as he took out the Universal Remote, "We simply used this to make a copy of the first prehistoric spider, so then we won't mess up with the time line."

"Wow, for a spider, you must be pretty smart" said Jimmy.

"Thanks" said Jeff, "anyway, here's your invention back, we spiders have some catching up to do with this prehistoric spider we brought back."

As Jeff and his spider friends went off, Billy came out of his hiding place.

"Please Mr. Boy With Crazy Hair-Do" said Billy, "please tutor me into not just becoming an average kid, invent something that'll squish those spiders!"

"I don't want to squish Jeff or any of his spider friends" said Jimmy, "but I would tutor you to become merely average if I can only find out what happen to my box of inventions I laid down."

"So Billy" said Mandy as she finally arrived, "how are you doing so far on that tutoring with Jimmy over here?"

"We're trying to find my Brain Drain invention, I believe I can reverse its effects and use it on Billy to make him at least get an average grade of a C" replied Jimmy, "if I just knew what the heck happened to the box of my inventions I placed down."

"Well, I just saw Billy's dad take a box of some sort of junk over to his house, along with also planning to sell some of it" said Mandy.

"What?!" cried Jimmy, "He can't do that!"

"I'm afraid he can" replied Grim, "stupidity runs high in Billy's family, and well, as much as Billy messes around with my trunk, I predict Harold is going to mess around with some of those inventions of yours. But heck, at least this time it isn't mine problem."

"I just can't imagine the sort of misuse of my inventions your father is doing" said Jimmy as he and Billy ran back to Billy's house.

As Jimmy and Billy headed back to Billy's house, Harold, meanwhile was digging through the box of inventions Jimmy had created.

"Let's see" said Harold as he had placed the box of inventions on the ground in the garage and started to throw some of the inventions out of the box, "hmm, a strange Hypno Disk, some strange gum, more strange gum, say just what the heck is this tube with orange colorings on it?"

"Please don't touch that!" shouted Jimmy as he and Billy finally arrived on the scene.

"Why will it make me into some sort of an orange hulk-like monster?" laughed Harold as he laughed and drank the powder.

"What's my dad drinking?" asked Billy.

"He's drinking one of my N-Men powers, mine power that I had to be exact" said Jimmy.

As Harold drank all of the orange colored powder, he began to feel quite strange as he began to grew into a very muscular-orange monster with green hair.

"Me look good" said Harold who failed to notice the sort of change throughout his body.

"Hey, my dad now can get rid of Jeff and his stupid spider friends forever!" shouted Billy, "Thanks Mr. Boy With the Crazy Hair-Do for doing something right!"

"Billy, I need to reverse the affects on your father, it wasn't good for me to have these powers for too long" said Jimmy.

"Oh come on" said Billy as he passed on those comments, "my dad is now the coolest dad, as he can now also go get that Jeff and his spider friends squished."

"You something want son?" asked Harold in a sluggish voice.

"You see this picture of Jeff the Spider?" asked Billy.

"Yea?" asked Harold.

"I want you to go squish him and his friends!" shouted Billy.

"Me go do that son" replied Harold as he walked out of the garage, destroying part of the roof in the process of leaving the scene.

Suddenly Grim along with Mandy and Goddard came over to the scene and were quite shocked of how large and orange Harold was.

"Was that your dad?" asked Mandy to Billy.

"Yep" replied Billy, "my dad found some sort of a strange tube with orange colors on it and drank the powder and now he has become a large orange hulk-like monster prepared to get Jeff and his spider friends squished for good."

"Billy, do you realize what you have done?!" shouted both Jimmy and Grim at the same time.

"Say, this time we're on the same page" said Grim to Jimmy.

"I guess you're right" added Jimmy.

"So what do you propose we do to stop Billy's father from destroying the neighborhood in the process of squishing Jeff and his spider friends?" asked Grim.

"I have some friends back home at Retroville that can help" replied Jimmy.

"Whoa, whoa" said Mandy, "that's going to take some time. You mind as well give the same sort of stuff Billy's dad drank to me."

"Well, I do have some other N-Men powers I can give to you" said Jimmy as he got out the tube that had the Special Girl powers, "I think you may do well with this."

"Let's just hope this plan works" said Grim.


	4. Battle Between Orange Man and Spider

Chapter 4: Battle Between Orange Man and Spider

Grim, along with Mandy and Jimmy were quite worried of where could of Billy's dad have gone off to.

"I told you that so-called science of yours was bad" scolded Grim to Jimmy.

"But it's not mine fault, it was Billy and his dad's fault" protested Jimmy.

"Look, I don't care whose fault it is" said Mandy as she took the tube with the Special Girl N-Men power in it, "I'm going to stop that large orange oath from wrecking Endsville."

"Good luck on that one" said Grim as Mandy swallowed the Special Girl N-Men power and flew off.

While Mandy was trying to find Billy's dad, Harold, who was quite large, very orange and muscular stumbled upon Jeff and his spider friends who were minding their own business.

"Hey papa, you found those dirty spiders!" said Billy as he came into the scene, "Can you please now squish them for me?"

"Me go squish spiders" replied Harold, as his intelligence was lower than usual.

"Wow dad" said Jeff, "you brought a friend to play with us. He looks kind of familiar, oh well, oh prehistoric pal of ours."

Suddenly a large roar came out of nowhere, and a gigantic spider came out into the scene.

"That's the most horrible spider I ever seen!" cried Billy as he hid behind Harold.

"See dad, this is the prehistoric spider, me and my friends brought back using your tutor's neat universal remote" replied Jeff.

"Squish them! Squish them now!" cried Billy as he couldn't bare the sight of the prehistoric spider.

"Me go get rid of spider for son" replied Harold as he began to walk toward the prehistoric spider.

Harold leaped toward the prehistoric spider, and attempted to squish it by literally using his large bare feet against the spider, but the spider was quick enough to dodge the attack, and instead shot out its web, trapping Harold in it, but Harold managed to break free with incredible strength.

"Go get him papa!" shouted Billy who was rooting his dad on.

"Alright Billy, it's time to end this before you start to destroy Endsville again" said Mandy as she flew in with the Special Girl N-Men powers she drank.

"Mandy, did Grim use his scythe to give you the powers of flight?" asked Billy.

"No, it was another one of these special powers your tutor-Jimmy gave" replied Mandy, "and it's about time that I put your dad to rest."

As Harold was finally being able to get the upper hand over the situation with the large prehistoric spider, Mandy came right into the scene, and gave Harold a good punch sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Wow, did you see that?" asked Jimmy as he along with Grim and Goddard came along into the scene.

"Mandy certainly gave Harold a good punch" replied Grim, "hey Mandy, hit that big nose off of Harold, will ya?"

"I'll try just that" replied Mandy.

As Harold recovered from the attack, he got quite enraged at Mandy and began to charge, but that didn't stop Mandy, as she gave him another good punch right in the stomach, and also one major good punch aiming right at his big nose which inflated Harold's nose in the process. It was finally all over, as Harold was exhausted from fighting and collapsed on the scene.

"Is that it?" asked Mandy who was disappointed of not getting enough action.

"I'm afraid so" replied Grim then he turns to Jimmy, "so can you turn Harold back into the normal buffoon he once was?"

"I think these N-Men powers don't last very long" replied Jimmy, "so Harold may revert back to his normal state in a few minutes or so."

"And as for you" said Mandy as she turned to Jeff, "send your prehistoric friend back to the stone age."

"I got that covered" said Jimmy as he used his universal remote control and zapped the prehistoric spider back to its time period.

"So what do about Billy?" asked Grim to Jimmy to which drool was dripping from Billy's mouth.

"Oh yea, my Brain Drain helmet" replied Jimmy as he raced back to the box of inventions, grabbed the invention and ran back with it, "I think putting Billy close to average would do the trick in making sure he passes school."

"Wow, what kind of crazy thing is this?" asked Billy as he noticed the Brain Drain helmet on his head, "Am I some sort of motor cycle riding?"

"No" replied Jimmy, "we're going to make you at least moderately average so that you can pass school, and not make your parents think that someone who has a mental illness could do better than you."

"Hey, if this is a Brain Drain helmet" said Billy as he noticed the last button on it, "it must mean it can certainly erase whatever is left of my brain power, cool, I want try it."

"No!!!!" cried Grim, Jimmy and Mandy as Billy pressed the button that was before the button that was suppose to make Billy normally average.

"Well, it's finally official" sighed Grim, "Billy is dumber than usual now."

"Say, I pressed the last button on this thing, and it still won't work" said Billy as he took off the helmet.

"But that's impossible" said Jimmy, "it should have taken whatever last amount of brain power you had."

Then Grim began to laugh out loud, louder than usual.

"Don't you get it?" laughed Grim, "Billy couldn't get any dumber than he already is right now, so you mine as well try that normally average button."

"Well do" said Jimmy.

As Jimmy was about to press the button that would make Billy normally average, the Brain Drain helmet began to overload, as Billy had pressed the last button before the normally average button too many times.

"This doesn't look good for your tutoring days" said Mandy as all three, along with Goddard ran for safety.

As they ran for safety, the Brain Drain helmet started to have a melt down.

"Wow, this helmet is making some funny noises" said Billy who was too stupid to notice it.

"Billy, take that helmet off of you!" shouted Jimmy from afar.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" asked Billy as he took off the helmet and threw it right beside where his father was recovering from being an orange muscular monster.

"Gee, I had the strangest dream that I was some sort of a orange-like muscular monster fighting a giant prehistoric spider" said Harold as he got up and noticed the overloading Brain Drain helmet, "say, a helmet."

Suddenly there was a large explosion, and Harold ended up, covered in black dust from the destroyed Brain Drain helmet.

"Sorry that Billy doesn't seem to be able to be tutored by even the likes of you" said Grim.

"So what happens to Jimmy now, after he failed to get Billy up to average passing and your contract?" asked Mandy.

"He owes me one hundred bucks" said Grim as Jimmy was handing the money over to Grim in the agony of defeat, "now the contract is null and void."

"Come on Goddard, let's take my inventions and get the heck out of here" said Jimmy, where after he and Goddard retrieved his inventions quickly left the scene.

"What's going on here?" asked Principal Goodvibes who was just simply walking into the scene.

"I'm afraid the tutor I sent for you failed to get Billy up to an average passing" replied Grim.

"Wow, not even a genius like him could help get Billy's stupidity down" said Principal Goodvibes.

"No, I'm afraid not" said Mandy.

The scene ends with Grim laughing with joy, as he just scored one hundred bucks from a failed contract.


End file.
